Regresa Hermano
by Pasta Phsyco
Summary: "Abrazame, yo soy el mas que te conozco en este planeta.Besame,yo se lo que te trae felicidad y tristeza.Amame,como nunca a nadie haz amado"...dijo Romano cerrando la distancia entre el y Feliciano.  ...Primera en Español...
1. Chapter 1

__

_Me dijeron mis amigos que le diera un chance a esta historia, asi que vamos._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_

* * *

_

El atardecer era sorprendente esa tarde. El cielo estaba pintado de violeta con rojo y una línea azul marina se tallaba entre medio de los dos colores que al pasar de las horas se hacía más visible. Pero, al él no le importo esa obra de arte que la naturaleza le estaba brindando en este preciso momento. La única cosa que hacía era leer el periódico con sus piernas cruzadas encima del borde de mármol del balcón. De sus labios salían palabras que ni siquiera estaban escritas en las páginas del periódico.

-¡Te odio!- grito al mar que aunque lejos se veía en el horizonte, pero de lo que no se dio cuanta era que su hermano estaba abriendo la puerta que llevaba hacia el balcón, donde estaba el sentado. -¡Te odio Feliciano!-

-Ve, Romano, ¿Qué hice yo ahora?- su voz era la mezcla de tristeza y confusión. El solo miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio la cara de su hermano. Su sonrisa era opaca y el brillo de niñez que siempre lleva en su cara había desaparecido, pero a Romano no le importo volvió su ojos oliva de nuevo a una lectura que no hacía.

-¿Romano?- con la uñas enterradas en su chaqueta color verde, Feliciano alzo su mirada lentamente hacia su hermano mayor que estaba en frente del, sus ojos aun clavados en el periódico. –Umm- fue la única contestación que tuvo de parte de su hermano Romano, que no despegaba la mirada ni siquiera para ver a su hermano menor.

-Si yo desapareciera…¿Serias feliz?- una sonrisa inocente se dibujo en el rostro infantil de Feliciano cuando vio a su hermano bajar el periódico. La luz del el sol formaban piscinas de oro en ambos ojos. -¡Si me harías_ inmensamente _feliz!- dejo salir una pequeña carcajada y regreso su mirada al periódico.

Esa contestación fue como un balde de agua fría para Feliciano. Sintió como el corazón se rompía cada vez que esas palabras hacían eco en su mente y alma. De sus ojos color avellana caían lágrimas que suavemente bajaban las mejillas del italiano, como una suave, pero cruel caricia. Dentro de su mente veía como su reflejo frente a un espejo se rompía.

-¿No te has ido aun?- Romano se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¡Ta vas arrepentir Romano, algo que no quiero que hagas!- se levanto de puntitas para alcanzar la cara de su hermano mayor y frunció el ceño. -¡Lo juro!-

-¡Idiota! ¡Bastardo! ¡Todo lo que tengo yo te lo has llevado tu. ¡Lárgate!- Romano grito ahogado. -¡Te vas arrepentir te lo juro!- Dijo Feliciano una vez más para ver si su hermano reaccionaba. -¿Te abro la puerta?-

-¡No! ¡Yo sé el camino!- Feliciano corrió hacia adentro de su casa y corrió escaleras arribas. -¡Gracias a Dios, porque eres tan tonto y estúpido que no sabes ni donde tienes la nariz!- Romano grito recobrando la postura que tenía hace rato.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Feliciano agarro una maleta y empezó a empacar toda su ropa. No dejo nada tirado. Recogió todos los papeles y pinturas que tenia y los echo al zafacón, con excepción de un papel que pego en el espejo. Limpiando sus lagrimas bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta y se fue.

La hermosa tarde se desbarato para Feliciano en vez de luz era oscuridad. En vez de sol era lluvia. Camino varias horas alrededor de las calles de Verona sin rumbo fijo hasta que agarro el celular e hizo una llamada. Espero un par de segundo antes de que contestaran.

-_Ciao_ Ludwig, soy yo Feliciano. Espero no molestarte- dijo con su voz un poco ahogada en un llanto que resumió cuando escucho la voz del alemán. Espero otros segundos. Miro hacia las calles, personas felices e inmunes a lo que le había sucedido hace ya unos instantes.

-_Ve_ No, estoy bien, solo quería visitarte- fingió una carcajada. –Gracias, voy para ya en seguida- colgó en celular y siguió su camino.

__

_

* * *

__Okay… ¿Qué creen? ¿Sigo? Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias, gracias, no se como agradecerles el apoyo…quizas callandome la boca y siguiendo con esto…oka no los hago esperar mas *esconde los dedos*_

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

El campanazo de la iglesia marco la siete y Feliciano estaba sentado en una de las muchas sillas que hay en los aeropuertos. Su cabeza recostada en el cristal. "Te odio" Esas dos palabras se mezclaron en su mente, la cual siempre está llena de bonitos sueños y recuerdos, pero que ahora con el pasar de cada segundo se desvanecían en la oscuridad de esas dos palabras. ¿Cómo su hermano fue capaz de una cosa asi?

El nunca lo odio, en realidad lo extraño, y daba gracias a Dios que estaban juntos. Aunque ahora estaban separados, por palabras que Romano dice sin saber las consecuencias. Palabras frías, agrias y llenas de veneno. Las lágrimas de Feliciano corrían por sus mejillas ya rojas.

"Vuelo de Verona a Berlín saldrá en unos horas, por favor estén listos"

* * *

En la distancia Romano que aun seguía en el balcón, pero esta vez con el periódico a su lado. Lentamente estira sus brazos sonríe un poco. –Creo que fui duro con el-

Con un poco de dolor en las piernas, gracias a la posición que mantuvo desde la mañana, Romano se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la cocina. La primera reacción de Romano fue una cara de confusión.

Juzgando la hora se supone que Feliciano este en la cocina haciendo de las suyas. Pero, la cocina estaba vacía. Todo plato, cuchara y cualquier utensilio que Feliciano usa estaba intacto y en su lugar. Romano se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. En el pasillo oscuro y silencioso solo se oía los pasos firmes del italiano, que se pararon en seco enfrente del cuarto de Feliciano.

Francamente Romano no sabía qué hacer, si dejarlo solo o verificar como estaba. Seriamente Romano sabe que se paso de liga, su hermano solo lo quería ver feliz y el solo es un malagradecido engreído que no le daba vueltas a la vida. Que si le daban una segunda oportunidad se echaba para atrás y se hacía de la vista larga. Que cree que todo se resuelve con puños e insultos. Eso es, lo que es Romano y ahora lo sabe.

-¿Feliciano?- dio un solo toque a la puerta, lo suficiente alto para que el otro lo escuchara sin hacer ningún tipo de alboroto. -¿Feliciano? Sé que estas ahí. Escúchame- dio dos toques más, pero nada.

Armándose de coraje y teniendo en mente lo que podía suceder, Romano abrió la puerta solo para encontrar el cuarto vacio. No había nada de ropa en el armario y todos los utensilios de pintura y algunas pinturas estaban hechas pedazos y tiradas en el zafacón.

-¿Feliciano?- Romano se adentro mas en el cuarto y se cuando se dio la vuelta encontró un papel pegado al espejo, el cual arranco con un remordimiento en el alma.

_Romano:_

_Quise y quiero hacerte feliz, así que me fui con Ludwig. Espero que de ahora en adelante cambies. No me arrepiento de hacerte feliz, aunque me dolieron tus palabras. __Sé que me odias, por todo los que nos paso en la niñez. Romano, ten en cuanta esto, yo nunca te voy a quitar el lugar ni el papel que haces, eso te lo quitas tu mismo. Hermano, déjame quererte como el hermano que eres. _

_Ti amo fratello_

Y esas palabras cambiaran a Romano para siempre. Porque aunque Feliciano le dijo que no se arrepintiera, eso era lo que sentia ahora.

* * *

_Grazie por la lectura. Review_

_Ti amo fratello: Te amo hermano_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias, gracias, _

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Romano arrugo el papel y lo lanzo al zafacón, para luego arrodillarse en el suelo con su cara cubierta por las manos. No debe llorar aunque tenga el alma en pedazos. El no va a llorar, además su hermano no se lo merece. Las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas no son de él, son producto de su imaginación. No, su hermano no se ha ido, solo está jugando, y bastante bien.

Romano se recostó en la pared y se seco las lágrimas, solo para ser remplazadas por más. Una cosa que Romano no entiende es porque Feliciano prefiere a ese bastardo alemán que a él que es su hermano. ¿Qué tiene Ludwig que no tenga él? Además, el ni sonríe, al menos Romano sabe pretender una sonrisa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Feliciano está jugando de esta manera? ¿Qué él va a ganar con esto?

-¡Te odio!- grito romano a la oscuridad del cuarto.

Feliciano siempre ha sido mejor que él, en todo. Feliciano sabe pintar y él lo que hace son puros garabatos. Feliciano sabe limpiar y el solo sabe hacer regueros. Feliciano gano el corazón de su abuelo mientras él fue abandonado a su suerte y además cuando creyó que iba a estar bien, su corazón fue hecho pedazos cuando la persona que mas amaba quiso cambiarlo por él. Pero, dentro de todo esto, el juro e hizo una promesa. Que pase lo que pase el va a proteger a su hermano. Si, lo tiene que proteger, en su único hermano y además hay que seguir el juego.

Pero, ¿Por qué llora? El no tiene que llorar. ¿Por qué le dijo a su hermano que lo odiaba? ¿Por qué se atrevió decirle que la ausencia de él lo haría feliz? ¿Cómo? Si el simple hecho de que Feliciano este vivo lo hace feliz, aunque lo niegue. No, no debe negarlo, nunca. El juro en la tumba de su abuelo que protegería a su hermano. Si, _su _hermano, de él solo. Feliciano es de él y de nadie más. Nadie, absolutamente _nadie _se lo puede quitar ni tocar. Feliciano es su precioso hermano pequeño y nadie en este mundo tiene derecho a tocarlo.

¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué fue tan tonto? Si, fue un tonto porque nunca se dio cuenta lo especial que era su hermano hasta ahora. _Su hermano pequeño_. Si, ahora se dio cuenta. Nadie en este cabrón mundo lo puede tocar, especialmente ese bastardo alemán.

-Feliciano- Romano se levanta del suelo y se limpia la cara después de haber llorado. Lentamente una sonrisa se forma en su cara mientras camina hacia su cuarto. Cuando llega a su cuarto enciende la luz y avanzando abre las gavetas y encuentra lo que estaba buscando.

Sonríe nuevamente cuando su cara brilla en la pistola que sostenía entre sus manos. De verdad al él no le importaba a quien tenía que matar para llegar a su hermano. Lo iba a traer aunque se escondiera en el fin del mundo. Además el alemán está en el medio a Romano le va a gustar matarlo.

-Feliciano, hermano mío, vamos a jugar- Romano esconde la pistola debajo de chaqueta y baja las escaleras.

* * *

_Sé que es cortito, perdón, tratare de hacer el otro un poco más largo. Review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahhhhhhhh, perdónenme por el retraso, estaba sin conexión…gracias a mi fratello, pero aquí estamos y no hablo más. También perdonen mi__s errores…este es mi primera vez en español XD. _

_Hetalia no me pertenece…_

_

* * *

_Solo pocas horas quedaban para que Feliciano se fuera para siempre de Italia, solo una hora. Y a pesar de eso Feliciano sentía un peso en su cuerpo que no lo dejaba moverse de sitio. Feliciano tiene la costumbre de sobre reaccionar a cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa en el ambiente, algo que estaba sintiendo en esos precisos momentos.

Pero, el no va a detenerse. La felicidad de Romano está en juego, y además, el quiere que su hermano sonría. No esas sonrisas falsas y burlonas que Romano hace, sino, una de verdad. Aunque al fin y al cabo no la vea. Debe dejar esa cobardía atrás, como lo hizo una vez cuando aquel chico estaba molestando a Romano, por el, por _su hermano_, debe hacerlo. Ahora o nunca.

-Señor, déjeme verificar sus boletos. Por favor-

Además, el iba a estar bien. Romano estaría solo, pero feliz, y él con Ludwig. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Creo, que nada más… _Quizás se le olvido pedir salvación…pero eso no lo sabe._

* * *

Romano no sabía porque se había detenido frente al aeropuerto, pero si sabía que algo le dijo que él está ahí. ¿Cómo puedes llamarlo? Quizás, la necesidad de proteger a alguien querido o el llamado de la sangre. Saber que vas a perder a alguien muy importante para ti; alguien que nunca nadie, pero, _nadie_, podrá remplazar. Romano no sabe, pero tampoco le importa. Lo importante es que siente que _su hermano menor_, si, porque será de él y nadie más, está ahí. Lo siente en la piel y más allá que la piel, los huesos.

Feliciano no va a negarlo, no puede, mejor dicho, _no debe_. Feliciano es el mejor de este hipócrita y estúpido mundo, es mejor que todos, y el que diga que no, le puede ir mal, pero muy mal. Su bello y hermoso hermano, es mejor que nadie. Romano se va hacer cargo de que todo el mundo, todo, lo sepa. Feliciano no tiene ningún error, el es perfecto. El puede crear hermosos atardeceres con un simple pincel, y hacer que la noche y el día existan en el mismo cielo. El hace brotar ríos de desiertos cálidos; crear humanos y todo lo que él quiera, solo con mezclar pinturas, en fin, _pura perfección_.

Para Romano el tiempo no existe, a según se adentra al aeropuerto. Además tiene todo el tiempo en sus manos, como digo…calculado. Las personas que caminan a su lado, que corren y hablan, no son NADIE, al lado de su bambino. Simplemente son basura y nada más. Unos idiotas que no saben nada.

Cada vez que camina siente que él está cerca, y no se va a ir, _jamás_, con ese idiota, estúpido y bastardo alemán. Mientras Romano este de pie, nadie podrá tocar a Feliciano…nadie.

* * *

Ya la hora se hacía minutos y las personas que estaban a su lado ya se habían ido, pero el aun no. ¿Quizás es que aun guarda esperanza? Y ¿Por un hermano que es feliz gracias a su ausencia? Es su hermano, por favor, Feliciano lo quiere, y más que a nadie en este mundo. El desearía haber nacido de nuevo para cambiar lo que ahora está sucediendo. Desearía no haber entrado a ese preciso momento para no haber escuchado esas palabras amargas…pero, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos color miel se dio la vuelta para por fin rendirse…

-¿Para donde crees que vas? ¿Con ese idiota? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Te gusta lo que estás haciendo?–

Feliciano bajo su cabeza y fijo sus ojos al suelo, donde por lo limpio que estaba veía su reflejo, su cara escondiendo una sonrisa, mientras Romano no paraba de lanzar pregunta tras pregunta. De una manera nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué no respondes?- Romano aguanto la respiración solo por un momento cuando vio que su hermano levanto la mirada, pero todavía estaba de espalda a él.

-Feliciano…mi dispiace davvero- Romano suspiro, bajando su rostro al suelo. Pero, lo levanto rápidamente cuando sintió que los brazos de su hermano lo abrazaban fuertemente, y como unas lagrimas humedecían toda su chaqueta roja.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar…no todas esas preguntas, ve- Feliciano dijo entre sollozos. Romano suavemente acaricio el cabello de su hermano, y sonriendo beso su frente.

-¿Te enseño un juego Feliciano?- Romano soltó una suave carcajada.

Romano apretó mas el abrazo y Feliciano sintió un objeto frio al lado de su estomago que hizo que se le erizaran todos los cabellos del cuerpo. Un frio intenso le subió por su espalda, y sintió como perdía todas las fuerzas, a segun Romano lo acariciaba con lo que el supo que era...una pistola.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Romano volvió a besar la frente de Feliciano. -Mio bambino, sono innamorata di te-

Feliciano no dijo nada, solo se aferro aun más fuerte al pecho de su hermano, o, el que alguna vez fue su hermano.

* * *

_Estamos bien fin de capitulo, y perdón por el retraso, lo siento mucho. Review._

_-Mi dispiace davvero= lo siento de verdad. _

_- Mio bambino, sono innamorata di te= mi bebe, estoy enamorado de ti. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias de nuevo por los review, los adoro un montón! Y mis lectores son los mejores. __Y no los hago esperar más, aquí esta. _

_Hetalia no me pertenece…_

_Y…ahí, por poco no escribía esto… _

_

* * *

_Esa noche se suponía que Feliciano pisara Alemania, y simplemente no llego. Ludwig lo espero horas en el aeropuerto hasta que su hermano protesto. El sabe que Feliciano es un poco despistado pero, el no es aquel de romper promesas. Rápido que llego a su apartamento, que comparte con su hermano, Ludwig llamo a Feliciano, pero, nada. Lo único que contestaba era una grabadora, que ni siquiera era la voz de Feliciano, sino la de… ¿Romano? Lo que impacto al joven alemán era los que decía: "_Mi hermano no estará disponible para nadie, ni hoy, mañana, ni nunca…"_

-¿Y esa cara West?- Ludwig solo movió la cabeza en un 'no'

Algo raro estaba sucediendo y Ludwig lo presentía. El sabe cómo es Romano y las veces que lo trato no fue nada amable con él. Y como trataba a Feliciano no era tampoco nada buena. Nunca entendió porque, y aun sigue sin entender la razón que él pueda tener para que Romano lo odie de esa manera. La forma que tiene de hablar, actuar y mirar no es de fiar. Feliciano le había dicho que Romano había tenido '_ciertos_' problemitas cuando vivió en Sicilia, y por esa razón su abuelo lo mando a Roma, para otra tragedia más. Sicilia, Sicilia…Italia del Sur, ahora que ese nombre le viene a la mente, de verdad no quiere saber que '_ciertos_' problemitas tuvo Romano.

-Espero que estés bien Feliciano- dijo Ludwig entre dientes.

* * *

Aunque Romano estaba dormido, Feliciano no podía dormir. ¿Y cómo vas dormir? Si tu hermano mayor te acaba de buscar al aeropuerto con una pistola. La cual aun tiene en las manos. ¿Qué razón él le dio para que Romano hiciera eso? Si, al fin y al cabo el que empezó fue el. Quizás si Feliciano le habla se arreglara todo. O… ¿no?

-¿Hermano?- Feliciano lentamente se le acerco a la cara de su hermano. Sobresalto un poco cuando unos ojos oliva lo miraron un poco molesto.

-¿Sabes lo que se llama espacio personal?- Feliciano solo movió la cabeza para un lado en confusión. De verdad no entiende nada. Primero es normal con él, luego se pone amable para regresar a su estado normal. Feliciano piensa que quizás Romano se dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Es lo que necesito ahora, idiota. ¡Muévete!-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Feliciano cayó al suelo gracias al empujón que le dio Romano.

-Ve~ ¿Qué te pasa hermano? No te entiendo- Feliciano solo vio cuando Romano tomo el teléfono de él y se marcho.

Solo paso unos minutos, pero muy ligeros para ser minutos…Tal vez fueron segundos y Feliciano no los supo contar de lo rápido que fue. Pero de lo que si se dio cuenta, aunque fue en un lapso de confusión e histeria, era que ahora estaba en el piso con las muñecas apretadas, y tenía a Romano encima.

-¿Qué hace ese maldito llamándote? No lo llamaste mientras yo dormía. ¿Verdad?- Romano apretó el agarre aun más fuerte. -¡DIME QUE NO, MALDITA SEA!-

Feliciano vio como brillaban los ojos de su hermano. Esos ojos olivas estaban llenos de rabia y… ¿Lujuria? Feliciano no le hará daño a Romano, ni a nadie, el no esa clase de persona pero, se lo tiene que sacar de encima antes de que haga algo de que después se pueda arrepentir. El sabe que Romano nunca le haría un daño grave, pero la persona que está encima de él no era su hermano, sino otra persona, así que esa persona sí lo puede lastimar.

-¡Afírmame que no!- Feliciano sintió que el agarre se hacía aun mas fuerte como cuando una víbora aprieta a su presa para robarle el último aliento de vida para después hacer de ella lo que quiera. Quizás eso es Feliciano para Romano. Y la manera en que lo está haciendo da ejemplo de ello.

Feliciano rompió con un quejido sin aliento afirmando que no. Ya no sentía sus manos y esa era la verdad, el no llamo a nadie. Romano simplemente sonrió, pero siguió con el agarre, aunque ahora lo suavizo un poco.

-No te creo y te hare pagar por eso- Romano contesto y apretó una vez más a según los ojos se llenaban lo que para Feliciano fue una mezcla de ira y lujuria pero, más lujuria que ira.

-¿Qué? Mio fratello, no miento. Ve~ ¿Que quieres decir con pagar?-

Feliciano soltó una especie de alarido cuando sintió las uñas de Romano enterarse en su piel. El alarido fue sofocado cuando Feliciano vio la cara de Romano a centímetros de la de él, ese brillo, para luego bajarla en dirección al cuello. Feliciano sintió los labios húmedos de Romano en su cuello y se paralizo debajo de la presión del cuerpo de su hermano.

-¿Q-que, h-ha-ha-

Feliciano abruptamente dejo de hablar cuando sintió que Romano lo mordía y lo besaba. Los latidos del corazón de Feliciano lo ensordecían y golpeaban su pecho a según Romano seguía. Romano soltó el agarre, al cual Feliciano de una sintió un alivio no sin antes soltar un gemido y una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, pensó que quizás había entrado en razón.

Ojala así fuera, y todo volviera a la normalidad…

En ese momento de silencio breve, en donde lo único que se oía era la respiración de ambos, jadeando mejor dicho, un fuerte gemido, casi como un llanto de dolor, estallo en la oscura habitación. Romano ahora aguantaba los brazos de Feliciano, y este se quedo temblando de pies a cabeza. El gemido se hizo mas y mas fuerte a según Romano seguía con sus mordiscos.

* * *

-¿Por qué no lo llamas de nuevo? No me puedo concentrar en esta estúpida cosa si estas así, West-

-¿Desde cuándo acá te concentras en algo? Y ya dije que mañana-

* * *

_Okay, díganme como quedo…no estoy muy segura…o y gracias por leer. Review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias de nuevo por los review, los adoro un montón! Y mis lectores son los mejores. Y no los hago esperar más, aquí esta y perdón por el retraso, estaba visitando mis abuelos. Pero, aquí estoy de vuelta y con ganas de seguir._

_Hetalia no me pertenece…y perdonen el OCC de Antonio de ahora en adelante…_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo amaneció normal, Romano estaba en la sala, dormido en el sofá, y Feliciano sentado en la mesa del comedor curando sus propias heridas en las muñecas. Las miraba sin parar, y sin creer lo sucedido. Todo parecía solo una pesadilla pero, cuando Feliciano lentamente pasaba sus dedos por el cuello, dolía. Eso daba señal de que no era una pesadilla, sino real.

Todo era real, cada cambio, cada grito, cada beso y, cada moretón y laceración…todo era real. Nada era sueño, ni falso…era pura realidad. Pensativo Feliciano se puso el último vendaje, limpio el reguero que hizo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Romano dormido, sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Qué te han hecho fratello para que actúes así?- suspiro Feliciano mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hermano y acariciaba su mejilla. –Ve~ Ti amo fratello, sin importar lo que me hayas hecho-

Sin hacer ningún ruido, y lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas Feliciano se levanto y se fue a su cuarto donde se sentó en piso y abrazo sus piernas; escondiendo su cara entre ellas empezó a llorar sin parar. Se sentía mal, y no era por lo que le había hecho su hermano, era porque se siente inútil y no encuentra como ayudarlo.

La mañana se hizo tarde y el sol daba su último bostezo haciendo que se formaran piscinas de brillo en el piso del cuarto. La suave, y cálida brisa hacia que las finas cortinas bailaran. Feliciano no sabía cuánto había estado ahí, y juzgando por el paisaje…quizás mucho.

La respiración de Feliciano era cortada por los llantos, había llorado mucho; temblaba sin parar y no era por miedo. Rápidamente alzo la mirada hacia la puerta donde vio a Romano con los brazos cruzados, el brillo del sol hacia que los ojos olivas de Romano resaltaran.

-¿Va tutto bene?- pregunto Romano, acercandose a Feliciano lentamente.

-Soy un inútil...- murmuro Feliciano volviendo a esconder su cara, no podía llorar porque lo que le salía eran sollozos que cortaban su respiración por lo mucho que había llorado desde la mañana.

Aunque Feliciano tenía su cara escondida sabía que su hermano estaba arrodillado frente a él. Feliciano sintió la mano de Romano acariciándole el cabello, y luego le alzo su cabeza para darle un beso en la frente.

-Tú no eres inútil- murmuro Romano acercándose a la cara de Feliciano. –El que no sirve para nada soy yo-

En eso las manos de Romano se posaron en los hombros de Feliciano y lo empujo suavemente contra la pared. Feliciano no sabe por qué lo hizo pero, automáticamente el bajo las piernas para dejar que Romano se le acercaran más de lo que estaba. Quizás lo hizo para no sacar el otro lado de Romano.

En eso Romano se lamio los labios y beso a Feliciano. Feliciano se quedo con los ojos abiertos por unos instantes pero, luego los cerró. Mientras sentía los labios húmedos de Romano chocar con los de él, en la mente solo hacía eco lo que Romano dijo hacia ya unos segundos atrás. '_El que no sirve para nada soy yo_'

Feliciano volvió abrir sus ojos cuando Romano despego los labios.

-E-esto e-es p-pe-pecado- susurro Feliciano un poco asustado escondiendo su cara entre las manos pero, en realidad con le quería ocultar eran sus mejillas bañadas en rojo. Sintió como Romano hacia que el despegara su cara de las manos. Soltó un suave gemido cuando Romano toco las muñecas cubiertas por vendas, esto hizo que Romano lo soltara y colocara sus manos en la cara, acariciando suavemente las mejillas.

-Feli…si lo es…eres el pecado más dulce que he probado- Romano sonrió.

Romano sonrió, y Feliciano lo está viendo con sus propios ojos. No es una sonrisa de mentira, es una de verdad. Feliciano sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban cada vez que fijaba sus ojos a la sonrisa de Romano. Por fin…una sonrisa.

En eso nuevas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Feliciano, las cuales eran removidas rápidamente por los dedos de Romano. Feliciano se despego de la pared y en un rápido instante saco las manos de Romano y escondió su cara en el pecho de su hermano. Romano puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Feliciano y lo apretó.

Las mejillas de Romano se tiznaron de rojo cuando sintió lo que era los labios de Feliciano en su cuello. Lo que Romano pudo hacer fue soltar un poco el abrazo para dejar que las manos de su hermano acariciaran su pecho.

-El que dijo que era pecado- murmuro Romano entre dientes mientras sentía que las manos de Feliciano desabotonaba su camisa.

* * *

-Hola Antonio… ¿Qué haces? Bueno, no algo mejor que yo pero, te pregunto- se rio Gilbert mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro, y preparaba un emparedado.

-_Preguntándome donde esta mí querido italiano… ¿Lo has visto?_- pregunto el español con un tono preocupado desde la otra línea.

Gilbert dejo lo que estaba haciendo y agarro el teléfono, sentándose un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿No que Romano estaba contigo?- el albino arqueo una ceja.

-_Se supone que estaría conmigo desde hace días…pero, no sé nada de él_- contesto en un tono melancólico. –_No contesta las llamadas, ni los mensajes…lo extraño_-

-No llores y escucha lo que este grandioso yo tiene que decirte- Gilbert miro para ambos lados y volvió a resumir su postura actual.

-_Si se trata de mi hermoso Lovi… ¡Dime y no te quedes callado!_- grito Antonio.

-Ahora por gritarme no te diré- sonrió Gilbert.

-_¡Gilbert!_- gruño el español

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Dónde quedo la paciencia?- Gilbert empezó a reírse. –Feliciano también anda desaparecido-

-_¿Qué?_- pregunto sorprendido el español. -_¿Feli también?_-

-¿Y adivina qué?- dijo Gilbert mientras se levantaba e iba a la nevera y sacaba una cerveza.

-_¡Gilbert di todo o voy a Alemania y te vuelo la cabeza con un hacha!_- volvió a gritar el español.

-Ehh ¿Y ese cambio sangriento Antonio?- Gilbert pregunto mientras escucho al español diciendo lo que seria las últimas palabras de Gilbert si no avanza y dice lo que tiene que decir.

-Eh, este…igual que Romano, Feliciano le dijo a West que vendría a pasar unos cuantos días aquí con el- tartamudeo Gilbert. –Pero, el día que Feliciano se suponía que vendría aquí vino pero, el nunca llego-

-_¿Y?_- Antonio se estaba poniendo impaciente.

-Ehh… ¿Estas amolando un hacha o es mi imaginación?- Gilbert tomo un sorbo de su cerveza. –Bueno, nada que West llama y deja mensajes pero, igual que Romano no contesta-

-_¡Gilbert! ¿Y si alguien los secuestro? Mi Lovi y Feli… ¿Y se están en peligro?_- Gilbert le dio gracias al cielo y todo lo celestial que hay, hasta los planetas, gracias por que Antonio volvió al ser el que es. –_Tender que ir a Italia e investigar_-

* * *

_Va tutto bene= ¿Está todo bien?_

_Bueno gracias por su paciencia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Review_


End file.
